


犬系男友

by Deana1318



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deana1318/pseuds/Deana1318





	犬系男友

演出之后，两个人总会选择出去玩一会儿，来消耗掉自己舞台上没有释放的热情。而今天却没有——杨策和Ricky在Ricky的床上面面相觑——Ricky的妈妈邀请乐队成员回家休息。  
老崔有了女朋友之后，除了必须要出席的排练，几乎时时刻刻都与女朋友腻在一起，倒是也方便了刚确定好关系的两个人。  
演出结束已经是深夜，第一次在家乡演出的Ricky带着一些说不清的情绪，而这些情绪在演出结束之后也依然被禁锢在胸口中没有释放。就连Ricky也说不清那些情绪来自哪里，或许是曾经从来也不敢在家乡演出的缘故。他猜测着，思维却被胳膊上的触感打断。身边的那个大部分时间都沉浸在自己世界里的键盘手再一次将他的胳膊当成了键盘。Ricky被他的腕表吸引了目光，撇了撇嘴将自己的同款摘下来放进了口袋里。尽管他与杨策确定了关系，尽管圈里几乎人尽皆知他们的关系，但是Ricky仍然没有下定决心将这件事告诉他的父母。Ricky悄悄瞥了眼杨策的反应，杨策仍然在弹着他的胳膊，似乎并没有发现Ricky的小动作。Ricky松了口气，他不想花费力气瞒着父母，也不想让杨策有什么别的想法。  
紧张兮兮地吃过饭之后，Ricky的妈妈开始为睡觉的问题发愁。“王贺勇你睡地下啊，让小杨睡床上。”Ricky正要抗议，杨策赶紧说：“阿姨不用了，我和Ricky挤一张床上就行。我…我们演出总…总在一张床上睡。”Ricky妈妈犹豫间也被杨策说服，嘱咐Ricky让着杨策，晚上关好窗户不要玩太晚便给他们关上门去睡了。  
杨策站在Ricky房间的门口送走阿姨之后，刚一回头便看到了一脸奇怪表情的Ricky。

“大哥怎……么了？”  
“谁让你和我妈说咱俩总睡一张床的啊！再让我妈知道了，她又该多想了。”Ricky噘着嘴翻了个白眼嘟囔着掀开被子钻进去躺在了靠墙的那侧，“你睡外面啊，别练琴了，赶紧睡。”  
杨策心里挺不是滋味的，早就在圈子里公开了的关系Ricky却根本没想过和爸妈讲。杨策也理解Ricky，毕竟出柜不是小事，但是，但是杨策仍然说不出的不舒服。杨策抬手讲房间的灯关上了，刚过中秋节不久，圆月仍然挂在天上，月光刚好透过窗帘将床上的男人轮廓勾勒出来。杨策掀开被子上了床，胳膊摸去熟悉的腰间，指腹轻轻摸过Ricky的腰侧。敏感点的触碰让Ricky打了个颤，抬起胳膊将杨策的手拨弄下去。

“你干嘛，睡不睡觉了，我爸妈还在呢！”  
“哦…哦……”杨策被凶了，悻悻缩回手。随后是片刻的沉默，杨策向Ricky的方向挪了挪位置，长手长脚将Ricky圈进怀里，带了点委屈轻轻开口，“我忍不住，Ricky.”

温度似乎瞬间便被点燃，Ricky莫名的火气也被这句话浇熄了大半，身体也轻轻向杨策的怀里靠了几分，接收到信号开始行动的杨策让Ricky想到了自己家贪吃的小六。随着几声自己抑制不住的轻笑，彻底不生气了的Ricky转过身面向着杨策，在月光下飞快在杨策的唇上印了个吻。“好了好了，good night kiss，快睡吧.”  
杨策显然并不是只满足于此，他不肯让喋喋不休的嘴唇只对自己做这一件事，杨策追上去用吻封住了喋喋不休的人的唇，是真正的吻，不是Ricky刚刚应付了事的轻轻触碰。他用舌尖撬开了Ricky的唇瓣，这还是他在Ricky那里学到的技巧。刚刚被拨弄开的手指又回到Ricky的腰侧，因为练琴而修剪平滑的指尖拨开睡衣衬衫一路向上寻找到那颗乳粒，指腹微微用力将那个小东西按进乳晕旋转着画圈。Ricky开始因为微弱的快感而轻颤，“杨策，杨策……我爸妈还在呢！”亲吻间隙，带着气声的话语喷洒在杨策脸上，杨策甚至找不到这不是故意勾引的证据。  
“那…那大哥你叫得小声点。别吵…吵醒了叔叔阿姨。”Ricky没来得及反驳，话语权便又被自己的键盘手夺走，杨策吮着Ricky的舌尖，收回搭在Ricky身上的腿转而卡在他两腿间，强迫Ricky两腿分开。另一只手顺着腰线，挑开内裤边缘将整个手掌覆在Ricky臀瓣上。“怎…怎么办，大哥。”  
情欲被爱人挑起，Ricky在心底冲着杨策翻了个大白眼。“行李箱里呢。”

杨策再一次发挥了他那狗狗属性，转身便翻下床以最快的速度从行李箱里找出套子，又以最快的速度回到床上。总惹麻烦的狗子发出的声音太大了，客厅传出开门的声音，以及拖鞋趿拉在地板上的声音，随后便是卧室门被敲响，接着是Ricky妈妈催他们早睡的话语声。杨策嘴上认认真真地答应着，被子遮住的手拉开套子的包装挤出润滑涂在Ricky的穴口处。直到门口的声音消失，Ricky才从口中泻出一声轻叹，刚刚绷紧的身体放松下来，抬腿踹了脚气定神闲替自己扩张的杨策。杨策腾出只手捉住他的脚腕轻轻拉开，沾满润滑剂的食指轻轻探进Ricky的穴中，被异物侵入的感觉不怎么好受，Ricky急着想喂好自己家的狗子，努力放松着自己让杨策的手指进入得更深，随后是第二根手指，第三根……  
“可、可以了，策。”能忍住自己的呻吟，却无法忍得住伴随着话语而出的喘息，杨策吞咽着口水，指尖轻轻戳弄了一下Ricky的敏感点。轻声的呻吟传到杨策的耳边让他成就感爆棚，手指被穴道层层包裹的感觉让他想起了Ricky身体里该有多么舒服。给自己戴上套子，从背后拥住自己的爱人将早就忍不住站起来的性器一口气埋进深处，还没等Ricky反应过来，杨策便开始了动作。背后插入的体位让杨策进入得很深，眼前大片皮肤上布满薄汗，预示着身体主人的情动。杨策从来不忍这些事情，张口便将背上汗珠含入口中，随着动作顶撞着Ricky的身体，牙齿也微微使力将痕迹留在Ricky身上。  
杨策不想玩什么花样，这种情况下他脑子里完完全全只剩下一件事情。有点老旧的床开始发出承受不住的尖锐声响，杨策没有停下来抽插，反而将自己的性器头部不停地碾过Ricky的敏感点。这个时候将Ricky的呻吟声逼迫出来是让杨策很有成就感的事情。Ricky再怎么控制自己也无法抑制从喉咙深处发出的呻吟，敏感点被连续顶弄，快感不断叠加最终颤抖着射在被子里。  
杨策也不再忍耐，将性器埋进深处抵着敏感点射出来。  
房间中回归安静，只剩下两个人粗重的喘息。

半晌，是Ricky打破了寂静。“拔出去，烦死人了，被我妈发现小心把你腿打断。”  
吃饱了的狗狗听话极了，退出的动作又一次惹得Ricky发出一连串的轻颤，摘下套子，杨策随手打了个结扔进了装旧衣服的行李箱——他总不能把这玩意儿留在垃圾桶里。

“大…大哥，你射床单上了。”  
……“不用你管，睡你的觉。”  
“哦…晚安大哥。”随后房间里响起了一声格外响亮的亲吻声，Ricky抬起胳膊格外嫌弃将自己脸上的口水印儿蹭下去。果然所有的狗子都一样。


End file.
